custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
This is talk. Re: Linkings Yes, I understand your reasoning. Though there is no point in making links for articles that don't exist. Once they are created I'm fine, though it looks very messy with constant red links. Also, might I ask why we aren't suppose to use the BS01 templates? --Chicken Bond 06:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Why? for some reason this, 6''' '''cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) edits But you also add loads of red-links and condense what i have written. Also why has my sig been deleted? @Ids: Just another example of his deleting spree. @TheSlicer: While I admire your job here, this time you've made lots of pages here look bad, as well as most user sigs. And no, we are not supposed to have red-links.-- 15:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Also regarding the bug Yeah i viewed the source of the character infobox template and the weird ''table? thing has been added on at the end. I can't edit it so could you please remove it for me? Redlinks are only supposed to be there to warn users that a page is not created, and that it has. While their function is very important, a page full of redlinks is just not good. And how did you get my sig to work?-- 15:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I read that in the Sandbox. ...And if you don't have time, you won't create it. And you will still see an ugly page.-- 15:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it is a smart idea to supress redirects, as the person will then have to find all links to the original page and change them, which kind of won't make you liked very much. Also, because of your re-direct, I CAN'T USE MY CUSTOM SIGS!!!!!!!!!!!! IceBite 15:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) STOP USING MY BARÇA SIG! -- 15:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Archiving how about to archive the talk pages instead of removing all?--FDH (Talk) 16:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE MY TALK PAGE 100%? It seems just... random. Their OUR talk pages. We should be able to keep them however we want! [[User:Teammcb|'''Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) But Can you kep some of the BSO1 Inboxs. Ok, got it. Collector1 Hi Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on 9,000 edits! Hey Could you edit on LoTK ? ZarkaRaiden 20:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) LoTK Will you still read it? ZarkaRaiden 20:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What? Why? What was with the edit you did to my talk page? If I;'m not mistaken, you vandalised my talk page. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] My Talk Why'd you erase all the messages on my talk page? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. Hmmmm. Okay. I think you should unod them, and explain in a blog or something. Good on you for redirecting the sigs, I am fully behind you on that. (testing to see if my sig has been moved..) Sorry, my bad. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Re: Sprite That's OK. Wait a few days Wait a few days, and you`ll probably get a expert rank award. My talk page WHY did you delete some of these messages? Watch it 21:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Pleeeeeese oh please oh please oh please stop deleting Adaptive Tools. I keep trying to edit it but please can you stop deleting it. Please if it is possible thanks 21:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fellow Editor Could you erase File:VARKANAX.JPG, File:Cyclops.JPG, File:Telex.JPG? [[User:Varkanax39|'''Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, here's a picture: Delete Could you please delete this template: Template:TomoeComp/User:ThatDevilGuy/TomoeComp? Thanks. And can I ask why the page Artakha Fighters was deleted? I am very annoyed by this. Please undo the delete. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Thanks a Ton! thanx 4 the help, but which vidz were deleted? --TakaNordas 15:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: The latter is a remake of the first. Please delete the first one. 21:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) But.. I was going to release a stroy serial about them. And I was going to update the page (and make a page about the Botar-species member), but I found out that it had been deleted. Please un-delete it. Give me a week, and a story serial will be posted about it and I will make a page about the leader. Please, un-delete it. I really was going to use that page. I love organisations that gather totally different characters with different skills and personalities. This page was my group like that. Man, I wrote a paragraph about a deleted page. =0 Anyways, ::[[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 08:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You also deleted Template:Dimension Gate Savours? Please. I need that template. You might say there was insufficent content and only one contributer, but worry about the pages that have a few words on them first before you delete pages that have some content. Does every page really need more than one editor to remain on this site? I don't think so. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 09:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Could you please enter the Lein Contest? --Abc8920 Reply to a message I never noticed While I was looking at my talk, I noticed that a long time ago you left me a message regarding how you'd like to make me some MOCs. What did you mean, exactly? (If you meant exactly what you said, It'd be cool if you did, I need lots of pics for characters). RE: Sig Yes, I am aware of that, but the typing takes a hell lotta time, since the redirect is deleted... Watch it shadow Regime just wondering when you would wright the next chapter [[User:Biogecko|'''Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 13:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) well Well I feel the same way he can get cured soon as Krakanus becomes a you know what [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 18:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC)